Welcome to the Masquerade
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: Torture, pure torture. Torture, was the feeling I had as my dear Ray lost his life if front of my eyes, I swore revenge, and revenge was what I will receive. No character deaths, Yaoi, K/R, H/B, T/B
1. Invatation

Welcome to the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

I was bored one Friday night so I typed this story up.

Chapter 1: Invitation

************************************************************************

I watched as people jumped happily to be invited to **my **masquerade, but I only cared for one person, a beautiful neko-jin.

Neko-Jins were mystical creatures, most of them gypsies and dancers who use their beauty to seduce rich and powerful people, neko-jins could live forever and stay young forever, loving a neko-jin is sentenced with death, why? If a human were to fall in love with a neko it would spell disaster, neko-jins are completely unpredictable species they could kill us all, humans know the one location to the only thing that can kill a neko is phoenix's blood. The reason a phoenix is special and well taken care of was only one phoenix remains, a child phoenix to be exact. Phoenixes are born into random blood lines: poor, rich and maybe even a neko-jin, phoenixes are born once every thousand years.

Why am I thinking about this? How do I know this? There's great answers to both of these questions, I'm the phoenix of the generation and I'm in love with the prince of the neko-jins. Should I be charged with treason? Yes, will I be charged with treason? No chance.

I turn back to my window and I see him, beautiful long black hair bound in a ponytail, perfect skin, white fangs and wonderful gold eyes, of course he wore, a gold and green Chinese style shirt and baggy dark blue pants with black flats, he had gold bands on his arms and red gloves with red string trailing down his arms.

He turns towards me and smiles, then waves with a twitch of the hand. He mouths, "Meet me, at our place." And runs off.

_Knock Knock_

"Kai? Prince Kai? Are you in there? Your fiancé has arrived." Calls one of the guards from behind the door.

"Come in."

**No one's P.O.V**

Kai walked down the stairs towards the throne room, he was fixing himself while doing so. As doors opened Kai started to think of his secret affair, their place and where his heart was.

"Prince Kai! You look wonderful." A young man with black hair tied in a ponytail, he had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and black silk pants and shoes. Kai could see his crown placed on his head.

"Tyson, it's a _pleasure _to see you again." Kai said sarcastically, as Tyson kissed his hand. Kai heard the door creak as Kai's grandfather, King Voltaire walked in. "Grandfather."

"King Voltaire." Tyson said politely bowing his head in respect. Voltaire nodded at both of them and sat in his throne.

"Prince Tyson, what is your reason for being here your wedding isn't for a couple of months?" Voltaire said.

"Well that is the issue, my father will be handing me his crown soon and to become King I must of course marry. So I would like to move the wedding up to the end of this month." Tyson said, Voltaire nodded in response, but Kai refused to settle for that.

"No! I mean- Grandfather, this is going to quickly I was only engaged to Tyson 2 weeks ago don't you think it would be better for us, I'm still dealing with the wedding issues and I-" Kai said but a glare from Voltaire cut him off.

"No, Kai it is your duty to your kingdom and to Tyson." Voltaire said smirking waiting for Kai's response. Kai looked up and stared at his grandfather but then looked down knowing it was no use.

"Yes, Grandfather I understand." Kai nodded and dismissed himself as Tyson and Voltaire talked.

Tomorrow at the masquerade Kai's engagement would be announced and Kai would no longer see his true love. Kai's mind wandered to him, and reminded him of the meeting they were to have at their place. Kai ran to his room and put on his cloak; Kai ran towards the kitchen and snuck through the servant door. Kai ran off the castle grounds and towards the forest.

He got to the mouth of the forest and turned making sure no one could see him, and began to walk slowly through the forest; Kai pulled his cloak closer to himself as he thought about ways to sneak off with his real lover during the masque. Kai eventually made it to the clearing in front of the waterfall, Kai watched the water fall as he walked behind the waterfall and towards what lay beyond, a haven, the area was beautiful it was covered in the red and black orchids Kai love and the white roses his lover was so fascinated with.

In the middle is where he saw him, his black hair no longer bound, but it was thrown around him, Kai smiled and walked up behind him. As if in an instance he turned his head to face Kai and smiled. Kai leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So, Ray did you miss me?"

************************************************************************

**(Meanwhile) **

"So King Voltaire you agree with this plan?" Tyson said to Voltaire.

"Of course, of course."

"Good, good. So those half human, monasteries will be rid of."

"Kai, the perfect choice of a phoenix, a perfect choice."

Voltaire smirked, it was a perfect plan, perfect if Kai didn't mess up his part, or else death would come to him and the neko-jin race.

Sadly the plan wasn't as truly perfect as they thought cause as they spoke their plan was coming apart at the seams.

************************************************************************

Woah………….. This story was a total fail on my part I was sooooo bored I came up with this but hey if you got an idea, roll with it….

This story will be completely and utterly KAI x Ray if you didn't already get that…..

Well it's 2:54 am and I'm in that special writing mood…..

Oh just to let you know the chapters will also contain Bryan X Tala and Hiro X Brooklyn and so on…

The next chapter will be called Welcome to the Masquerade.

Ta Tala for now…. (That was my fail card of a joke.)


	2. Welcome to the Masquerade

Welcome to the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

I was bored one Sunday morning so I typed this story up.

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Masquerade

******************************************************************************

Ray looked up as the castle doors opened, he could hear the music playing and see the people dancing, but Ray cared for one person, his wonderful phoenix, as he thought of his phoenix and of his love's engagement. He looked down at his clothes as he walked in, the gold lace running up his arms and the long dark green shirt, with black pants that had gold through it and black flats, he touched the gold and green mask on his face and touched his necklace, well not his necklace, but Kai's royal necklace, the one with the insignia of the prince on it. Ray subconsciously traced the insignia of a phoenix on the necklace.

Ray felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and begin kissing his neck.

"Did you miss me kitten?" Kai whispered in Ray's ear. Ray laughed quietly and turned towards Kai.

"Not as much as you've missed me I presume?" Ray said kissing Kai lightly on the cheek. Kai laughed and dragged Ray onto the dance floor.

While they danced Kai's eyes would drift to the clock and he would sigh, though it was hard to see the distress on Kai's face because of Kai's red and blue mask, Ray knew his love was upset on such a glorious day as today. The engagement Kai was to announce with his "fiancé" of the fact they were to be married, to Tyson it was an ordinary engagement, but to Kai is was forced, Kai wanted no part in this engagement.

Kai looked into Ray's eyes and stared, why should he be lurking on the bad things in life when the most perfect thing in his world was right in front of him, Kai smiled at Ray and kissed him, Ray ran his fingers down Kai's blue and silver silk shirt and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. Neither of them noticed Voltaire and Tyson's arrival at the masque and neither of them acknowledged the fact that they knew of Kai's costume and the fact that they were both intertwined in a kiss right in front of them.

"Kai!" Voltaire said and jerked Kai away from Ray, Kai turned his head towards his grandfather and began to stutter, all while Tyson held Ray in place, sadly neither of them knew who Kai had his lips upon.

"T-t-Tyson, Grandfather, I can ex-" Kai stopped when he saw Ray again, his poor neko, trapped in Tyson's grasp. Everyone's attention was on them.

"Don't even try Kai, you making out with a neko-jin!" Tyson said, digging his nails into Ray's arms, which caused Ray to yowl. Kai bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out to Ray. "Now let's who your neko-whore is!"

Tyson took off Ray's mask; a chorus of gasps was heard.

"Ray?! The Neko-Jin prince?!" Voltaire said gripping Kai shoulders tightly.

"Ray?" A voice was heard from the crowd, a man with long black hair and gold eyes came from the crowd he had a simple white Chinese style shirt, with black pants.

"King Chan?" Tyson said staring at Ray's father.

"Yes, Lee told me that Ray was to be attending this masque and I came to get him." Chan said.

"Damnit Lee." Ray said under his breath. Chan grabbed Ray's shoulder and pulled him back, Kai stared at Ray with longing eyes, and he wanted to be with him.

"King Chan, I think you and Prince Tyson should talk with me personally. Guards, lock Kai in his bedroom, and lock Ray in the guestroom and keep watch at their doors, windows and balconies." Voltaire said.

A pair of guards walked over and picked up Kai, while another pair took Ray, the guards took then to separate sides of the castle. The guards threw both of them into their respective rooms.

"_How did I get into this?!" _Both Kai and Ray thought at the same time.

******************************************************************************

Voltaire, Chan and Tyson walked into the throne room.

"What are we to do to those boys?" Chan said, "They are both vital to the main plot**(A/N I find this HILRIAL!)**, we can't do much without them rebelling, and by that I mean Kai. Ray will listen but Kai..." Chan trailed off.

"Yes, Kai's attitude can be such a nuisance…. But I know of something that **will **change his mind." Voltaire said, smirking. " Chan, you know the of the new plan right?"

"Yes, Voltaire." Chan said. Tyson stared quietly waiting to be addressed.

"Tyson, there is something that you will need to do!" Voltaire said.

"Yes sir!" Tyson said.

"This is what you do, take-"

******************************************************************************

Kai sat there staring at his walls, they had found out the affair between him and Ray. Would they kill him or Ray? If they did take Ray away from him, he needed to see him one more time.

Kai bit his lip and looked out the window they were watching from below but there was no one at eye level, he turned towards the door everyone was guarding the door from the outside. Kai got up from his bed and walked towards the wall, that had a portrait of Kai on it, he tilted the portrait so that a stone with an insignia of a phoenix was showing, he pressed the stone and the stones moved revealing a secret passage, Kai walked forward into the passageway and disappeared down the steps. He began to pass more insignias and stopped at one where he could hear Ray scream, Kai pressed the insignia and the stones moved revealing a blood covered Ray.

"Ray!" Kai ran forward and picked up Ray which caused Ray's eyes to open.

"Kai, don't-" Ray began but lost his grip on conciseness and passed out, but to Kai, Ray looked dead.

"Ray?!" Kai said shaking the boy, when no response was given Kai assumed the worst. "He's… dead?" Kai bit his lip and picked a knife off the floor it was a knife from the neko-jin village.

"So your own people killed you? I won't forgive them for this. I will kill every neko-jin alive." Kai kissed Ray lips and carried him to the bed and laid him there. Kai disappeared into the passage way. A figure came out and smirked.

"So Ray, how'd you like playing dead?" The figure said as Ray's eyes opened, Ray turned his head towards the figure.

"You're an ass, Tyson."

******************************************************************************

THAT"S ALL FOLKS! FOR NOW! MUHAHAHAHA… HA!

LOVE YOU ALL!

WELL MAYBE NOT ALL OF YOU, BUT YOU GET MY DRIFT….

BYE

_Signed, I want to leave this world._


	3. Bring Me to Life

Welcome to the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or TFK

I was lonely one Friday night, so I typed this up

Chapter 3: Bring Me to Life

* * *

Kai ran down the passageway, his love had gone, faded before his own eyes and the reason for it? Ray's own people had taken their knife and killed his precious kitten with it, and now, they would feel the fury of the phoenix's power, Kai would destroy them, if Ray wasn't living, no neko-jin deserved to. Kai's insanity grew as he entered his room, a necklace was laid upon the bed, the necklace Kai had gotten from his lover when they had shared their first kiss, Kai had always kept it inside his jewelry box, but someone had removed it from its place and placed it on his bed, the fact that someone had even touched the necklace infuriated Kai, his sanity waning. Grabbing his bow and arrows from its place within Kai's chest, and throwing his black and red velvet cloak around his shoulder, hiding his face beneath the heavy layer of the hood. Placing Ray's necklace onto his neck, Kai once again opened the passageway and entered it running down its dark corridors, and into the cold underground, which soon lead to the outskirts of the castle, Kai knew the guards would soon realize his absence and grabbed his horse, which had been grazing in the fields. Leading his horse across the fields and into the forest beyond, Kai mounted onto the horse, quickly getting settled and starting on his way with a quick hit of his heel.

Kai rode for multiple hours before he pulled his horse to a stop, he could tell he was past the searching grounds by quite a bit, but in the distance the yelling and sounds of guards mounting their horses still went on, Kai knew he wasn't one easily forgotten but it didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he would be able to get his revenge for his dear Ray. Kai climbed off his horse and gently brought the tired animal to a stream so that it could drink and rest before they had to begin their escape once more. Kai leaned against a tree and looked at his reflection in the water, only to see a different face look at him, a boy with bright blue eyes and golden blond hair looked at him from the other side of the water, Kai tilted his head confused as a small, pale hand reached out, breaking the water's surface, grabbing onto Kai's wrist, pulling him beneath the water. Kai struggled beneath the water but the hand refused to release him, the air that was ever so needed for Kai to live began to slip away as he finally opened his mouth the air becoming bubbles and water filling his mouth, slipping through his throat. The blue eyed boy looked at Kai and frowned, noticing that the poor phoenix had begun to drown, a quizzical look passed his innocent face before an idea popped up inside his head, leaning forward, the blond kissed Kai, taking the water from his mouth and replacing it with sweet air, the air acted as some anesthesia, Kai felt his eyes slip close and the world slip, the last thing he saw and heard was Ray and his voice out sync with his lips, speaking to him.

"Sweetheart? Darling? Turn around. It's me. Follow my voice. Everything is going to be okay, my love. Everything will be fine. It's all over now... **(1)**" And the world went dark.

* * *

**At the castle**

"What do you mean all you found was his horse?" Voltaire yelled, at a young red headed guard kneeling before him.

"I mean exactly what I have said. I found Kai's horse on the edge of Lake Vesi, but no Kai." The red head said, his ice blue eyes staring blankly back at Voltaire. Voltaire sneered and leaned towards a man with purple head that was standing behind the throne, whispering to one another, the purple haired man left the room swiftly, beckoning more guards to come with him, and in a matter of seconds they followed.

"Well then I want you to go into the Vesi's main kingdom, where their precious prince is and ask them about Kai, without mentioning his status or name." Voltaire growled, practically yelling on the word without, the red head shook his head wildly, he didn't want to go back to Vesi! Vesi was too close, much too close to home. Voltaire smirked at the red head and walked from his throne, lifting the red head's chin so that he could look into the icy blue eyes, that harbored a fear that was indescribable. "Oh, you will go. Or else, your poor falcon dies." Voltaire whispered into the red head's ear as another boy was dragged within the room.

The boy had lavender hair, and placid eyes, was in chains, held back by a group of people whom Tala recognized as other members of the guards, they looked at Tala with apologetic eyes and threw the boy onto the floor. Tala moved towards him, but was able to stop himself as he saw the guards put a knife to the boy's neck. Tala closed his eyes and thought of his choices, then turning towards Voltaire, Tala opened his eyes and nodded.

"I will retrive our Phoenix Prince, but in return I want Bryan returned... To his kingdom." Tala demanded his voice cold, and his eyes serious. Voltaire looked furious but nodded. "And as reasurence, I will have you swear upon Dranzer himself." Gasps echoed around the room and Voltaire glared, no one dared to speak their god's name, except for Tala, and Kai of course.

"Fine, I swear upon the great phoenix god of fire that, I will return Bryan Kuznetsof **(2)**, home" Voltaire said, anger obviously traceable in his voice. Tala smirked with some sort of satifaction and walked towards Bryan, Tala leaned down and kissed the crown of Bryan's head.

"I love you." And with those three words, Tala disappeared from the throne room, mounted his horse and rode off towards the Kingdom of Vesi.

Voltaire turned towards Bryan and smirked, a deadly look cast upon his face, "If only your lover knew, that you had no other home except for the dungeons, of our kingdom, since you are memory less at this time, oh, and wait. You don't even know your lover's name do you? Bryan Kuznetsof?" Bryan stared with blamk eyes and was dragged into the depths of the castle where a lone neko-jin sat, waiting for news of his precious phoenix prince.

* * *

(1) From To Be Scared By An Owl by Alesana

(2) What is Bryan's last name? Tell me, cause I am pretty sure I got it wrong!

Love - Despair, the ultimate sinner


	4. Please read!

Ok so, I've been going through my reviews and alerts for this story and I'm just thinking, "Damn, I shouldn't have left these people like this", so I've decided, I'm going to do a rewrite or just continue this story and well, there will be no OCs for one or if so just minors or guest characters that don't play to much into the story but hey guys! I'm gonna continue, but I need to make sure those who wanted this from before is still want this to be continued, so please review if you guys want this? 


End file.
